Amy Rickman
Amy Rickman is one of the main protagonists on television series Wild Rascals. She is cheerful, warmhearted and trendy, mainly the queen bee in Miami High. She is much open than her little sister Kristal, though she loves her dearly. She develop a romantic feelings for Jay following the break-up with Bella. Amy acts like a de facto leader concerns about her friends, to get them out of danger. She is heavily affected and influenced by her mother who told her not to trust her father. It learned that Amy has a bitter relationship with her father due to his philandering ways. She is one of the people who intended Get Groovy dance show. Backstory Amy is the oldest child. Her mother Hilary West (now Rickman) is a wedding planner and Michael Rickman, a car salesman and con artist. After her sister was born, their parents have separated when Michael had a secret affair with a young woman, also his illegal dealings results of Amy and Kristal unable to have relationship with him. The sisters live with their mother, they develop special bond for each other. Amy and Kristal met a young breakdancer Nathan from Get Groovy. While Kristal does not want to join in, Amy joins instead along with Lola and Zayday. Appearance Amy is a humanoid light pink rabbit. She has purple straight long hair and pink eyes. She wears pink top with white silky tie. white skirt, pink belt, white stockings and pink shoes. Personality Amy is a beautiful and perky individual, she is kind, optimistic and sweet. She has strong support for her sister and friends having socialising them. She is very popular among the gang making her as leader. Amy is being described as "sexy bunny" has a passion of fashion, beauty, sleepovers and music, something of a model. She is very caring towards her friends, always looking out for them. Abilities and Talents Relationship with other characters Friends Amy is friends with Lola Pearce, Zayday Dean and Gabriella White. She is good friends with Naomi Loveless, even she finds out that Kristal is in a lesbian relationship with her which she at first find it a bit uncomfortable. She then fully accept Kritstal's sexual orientation. She finds close friends with Nathan Malone and Adrian Carter. Rivals Amy has a fierce rivalry with Bella Windass. After the recent events, Amy now a queen bee of Miami High due to Bella's exposure about her dark secret on other people. There is a love triangle between Amy, Bella and Jay. Jay chose Amy, much of Bella's jealously. Family Beside her sister, Kritstal. Amy live in a steady household with her mother Hilary. She does not have amicable relationship with her father Michael due his selfish and philandering nature. Romance Amy develop to have a romantic feelings for Jay. After learning of Bella's affair with Chad, their relationship was displayed in Escape From Island Rave when Amy invites the gang for trip to Ibiza. Being encounter by Rave Rats, they defeated the army The Black Rose and travel back to Miami. Amy asks Jay to go on a date which Jay accept. Category:Main Characters Category:Females